projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2028
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Mike Hunter | Alejandro McKay | Oliver Hen-Ji |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | United | Reform |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 17 October 2026 | 16 July 2020 | 5 May 2013 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Durston, AD | Pierce, BE | Foley, MY |- ! align="left"|Last election | 23 seats, 23.15% | 44 seats, 43.84% | 15 seats, 14.27% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 51 | 22 | 16 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 28 | 22 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,669,656 | 750,729 | 489,273 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 50.13% | 22.54% | 14.69% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 26.98% | 21.30% | 0.42% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Ted Holmstrom | Kevin Troy | Nick Myers |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Mojang | Liberal Democrat |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 19 September 2022 | 20 September 2023 | 9 February 2024 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Longshan, KT | Bass, JS | List |- ! align="left"|Last election | 11 seats, 10.38% | 5 seats, 4.66% | 2 seats, 2.10% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 8 | 3 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 2 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 243,804 | 68,278 | 54,956 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.32% | 2.05% | 1.65% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.06% | 2.61% | 0.45% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (51):' }| } | }} Conservative (51) Opposition (49): }| } | }} United (22) }| } | }} Reform (16) }| } | }} Liberal (8) }| } | }} Mojang (3) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Alejandro McKay United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Mike Hunter Conservative |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 2 September 2028 to elect the members of the 15th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent three-term centre-left National United Party government, led by Prime Minister Alejandro McKay, was heavily defeated by the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Mike Hunter, who formed a 1 seat majority government with 51 of the seats. United's seat share was halved from 44 to just 22 seats, barely allowing it to remain in Official Opposition against the Craftian Reform Party, which won 16 seats. At the time, this was the worst ever defeat for a sitting government, and this election marked the end of the prime ministership of Alejandro McKay, who had been Prime Minister since 2020 and had become the longest-serving Prime Minister at the time (his record has since been broken in 2048 by Kevin Abbott). To date, this is the last of three federal elections (following 1998 and 2019) in Craftia's post-independence history where a single party won a majority of the popular vote and seats in the House of Representatives. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|1,669,656 | align="right"|50.13 | | align="right"| 26.98 | align="right"|47 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|51 | align="right"| 28 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|750,729 | align="right"|22.54 | | align="right"| 21.30 | align="right"|17 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|22 | align="right"| 22 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|489,273 | align="right"|14.69 | | align="right"| 0.42 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|10 | align="right"|16 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|243,804 | align="right"|7.32 | | align="right"| 3.06 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|68,278 | align="right"|2.05 | | align="right"| 2.61 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 2 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|54,956 | align="right"|1.65 | | align="right"| 0.45 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|53,957 | align="right"|1.62 | | align="right"| 0.02 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|3,330,653 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|75 ! align="right"|25 ! align="right"|100 | |} }} }}